Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a communication network and has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a communication network. One of those advantages is a low cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate mobile devices. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer device needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communication, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as evolution-data optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known a long term evolution (LTE). All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. This includes processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.